


Meet Me In The Dark - A Walking Dead fanvid

by lea_ysaye



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Walking Dead fanvid, Daryl-centric. A look back at Daryl's relationships with his group, and now Aaron, and how he's changed since he became part of the group. Contains scenes up to and including 5x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In The Dark - A Walking Dead fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> I started this vid thinking Daryl was going to die. I'm glad that didn't happen, and I still am really pleased with it. Great song to work to.

Daryl has come such a long way since season one, and his family knows it.


End file.
